1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backing and a process for binding a plurality of loose pages together and provides a flap for assisting in the register of the sheets with the binding adhesive and permits a cover to be secured to the backing over the pages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The backing for binding loose pages according to the present invention provides an improvement over backings for binding sheets which utilize a hot melt adhesive wherein the sheets to be bound are placed in a cover having a cover portion and a backing portion joined by a spine, the inside portion of which has been coated with a heat activatable adhesive which will migrate into contact with the edges of the sheets such that upon subsequent cooling the adhesive will secure the sheets to the binding. Such devices require the use of a simple machine which will receive the backing and conduct heat through the backing to the adhesive. The similarity with the hot melt adhesive binding is that it permits the sheets bound at the edge by an adhesive to lay flat when the same are being read or reviewed. The essential difference however is that the pressure sensitive adhesive of the cover of the present invention permits the binding of the loose sheets without the need for any fixture, electrical power, or lapse time for heating and cooling the adhesive.